Protection
by Phillozophy
Summary: Zelink Week Day Two: Protection. The nightmares won't leave him alone and he wakes up screaming.


**Disclaimer:** day two of zelink week aren't you all happy with this angst : )))

* * *

 _RUNNING RUNNING TIME ISNT TURNING BACK GOTTA RUN_

 _LINK?_

 _DO IT FAST GOTTA SAVE EVERYONE_

 _LINK WAKE UP!_

 _SCREAMING EVERYTHING HURTS BUT NOBODY'S HERE_

 _Link, please!_

 _WHERE ARE THEY I NEED THEM HERE_

 _Come on, wake up…_

 _ **HARP SONGS AND BLUE LIGHTS WHERE ARE THEY-**_

And he shoots up screaming from his bed, thrashing wildly and ripping and tearing at his hair. Cold sweat pours down his back and his eyes jerk around, looking for threats, searching for danger, his senses are on overdrive, blood pumps in his ears and-

"Link, oh, I'm so glad you woke up!"

But he takes it as an enemy and rolls off of the bed, stumbling backwards until he slams into the wall, reaching to his back for his sword but it's _not there-_

All he can see are piercing, aggressive blue eyes that are aiming to hurt him, he doesn't want to be hurt anymore, he _just wants to be happy and-_

"Oh…" The danger seems nervous somehow and he knows that nervous enemies are _bad_ enemies, he has to find a way to find his sword or else he'll be killed, "T-There was a code word for this, wasn't there?"

The voice is light and effeminate, slightly rough at the edges, and it seems so _compassionate_ and something hooks his thoughts about how painfully familiar this voice is but the part of him that survived is _shrieking, don't let it close, it'll HURT YOU-_

"W-What was the code word, oh no, oh no," it stammers, "I need to remember it quick…"

He slides away slowly, carefully, keeping his back to the wall, there's a coffee table approximately five feet to the left of him that he remembers he put his sword, the room is pitch dark but it's okay because he remembers, he put his sword on the top right corner of it and it was just close enough to the edge that the hilt was hanging off by just a tiny bit.

He inches closer to the table, cautious to not let the enemy notice his motions as it keeps wondering about a code word, what kind of code word is it even talking about-

"Oh! _Frog!_ The code word was Frog! Froggy!"

 _Froggy._

His hand jolts to a stop from its position right over his sword, and he whirls to see Zelda's gentle gaze and kind features, looking at him anxiously.

"Did… Did it work? Link? Are you there?" She asks, worried.

His head slowly and jerkily twists to look at her.

 _Blue eyes._

 _Blond hair._

 _Taller than me._

"Zel…da?" He whispers. He's still unsure because isn't Zelda supposed to be shorter than him and have different eyes or is he messing up again, is this the wrong universe-

"Yes! Yes, yes! It's me, Zelda! The code word worked, _good!"_ She's jumping around like an excited puppy and he feels his knees shake beneath him until his legs go out from under him and he finds himself on the ground, digging his fingers into the soft carpet. "See, Link? It worked- Wait, Link?"

He's staring at her and he can't even believe that he mistook _Zelda_ for an enemy, his mind has degraded so far that the only person he can bring himself to care about has turned into a _threat._

"Link, are you…"

He's not crying, he can tell because he hasn't been able to cry for years now, but there's definitely enough wrong with his expression right now that she would be concerned.

"…okay…? Guess not."

She shuffles over to his side and plops down next to him, crouching.

He follows her movements with a disturbed look that should have the same youthful curiosity in them as hers but _don't,_ tracking her shiny blond hair that's too short and her eyes that don't nearly have enough re-

He stops himself there as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and rests her head in the crook of his neck. He chokes on his own breath and freezes, tension riding up his throat.

"I'm here for you." She mumbles. "Even if I'm not the one that you want, I'm here for you."

"I'll protect you from the bad guys."

There's something about how the things she says sometimes, he's decided that it probably has something to do with the Triforce that the other Zelda had that affects her, she can say thing that affect him even though she knows _nothing_ about what happened over there.

He opens his mouth she can barely make out through hitching breaths, "…Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N:** how fun was that ;^) and yes froggy is a little reference to seven but none of you know that ; ))))) **review** if you wanna and have a nice day yo


End file.
